The Blackest Of Shadows
by Ms.Julyberry
Summary: A series of one-shots surrounding the Black sisters and Hermione Granger. A battle of hearts, passions, emotions, and magic. [Hermione/Bellatrix] [Hermione/Narcissa] [Hermione/Andromeda]
1. Chapter 1

Challenge: based off of Screaming Faeries 30 Disney song lyrics challenge!

Disclaimer - JK ROWLING IS LOVE. JK ROWLING IS LIFE. I'm just going to borrow the lovely universe she has chosen to create.

Ratings - I'd say this is for a more mature audience, use your discretion, if something makes you uncomfortable feel free to put down the story or message me if needed! Sex. Drugs. Rock n' Roll…. Also some minor violent scenes.

I also don't have a beta….. I'm bad with fish.

ALSO instead of saying the same thing for every chapter, can we assume Bellatrix is alive because bloody Molly Weasley would never be able to follow through with an unforgivable. Lame.

Chapter 1 - "How can there be so much that you don't know"

* * *

"Whatcha doing deary?"

The sing-song voice cause Hermione to flinch. Gripping the paintbrush with iron strength she continued to add blue brushstrokes to the canvas in front of her. "What do you want Bellatrix?"

A scoff was made, "Now my pet, is that any way to talk to your guest?"

Still refusing to look at the maniacal witch, Hermione murmured, "Not my fault Cissa kicked you out and the ministry sent you here."

"What was that?" The voice was closer, far too close. She could practically feel Bellatrix's chest heaving against her back. A long, slender finger pulled a curtain of hair to the other side over the brunette's shoulder, exposing the neck the older witch seemed to have a fascination with. Hot breath made its way down Hermione's neck, tracing the shell of her ear, following her jugular and barely passing over her chest. She felt her own breath hitch in her throat as fingers skittered across her soft skin, the touch just as unnerving as it was comforting.

"Bella-" A sharp breath was elicited from Hermione's lips as a single finger trailed it's way down the back of her neck. "I'm painting. Is there something you need?" The other witch didn't answer, instead she followed the path with another finger. Hermione squirmed. Suddenly, and very much unexpectedly, a pair of cool lips pressed against where the fingers had previously been. The heat that rose to Hermione's face was incredibly frustrating. Bellatrix had been doing little things like this for the past couple of weeks since she was placed under Hermione's care by the ministry. At first she would catch the older witch staring at her when she didn't think she could be seen, or the occasional glances at Hermione's lips, only to be repeatedly sassed by her unrelenting insults. The second week was when Bella had become physical, often sneaking up on Hermione to barely rest her fingertips on the younger witches hips. The touches were all innocent for the most part, almost timid, as if she'd get burned. Approaching the end of the month however, Bellatrix seemed to be growing more confident.

Hermione shook her head and turned to face the older witch, paintbrush still in hand. "Would you like to join me?"

Bellatrix stuck out her bottom lip as if contemplating the choice, then looked past Hermione's shoulder. "Why isn't it moving?"

"It's a muggle painting," Hermione replied. "They don't move."

The raven-haired witch scoffed, " I don't see the entertainment value in that."

Hermione just let out a sigh and turned back to her canvas. The waterfront view she had been working on was a futile attempt to take her mind off of her tormentor. When she had agreed to take temporary watch of Bellatrix, she hadn't expected it to go on for this long. The witch had her moments, she had proved to be incredibly thoughtful and intelligent, but she was undoubtedly a bloody pain in the ass.

"WAIT!" Bellatrix burst out. Hermione put her brush down and turned to face her. "Let me try."

"You could use you manners." Hermione muttered under her breath, yet she still reached behind her own easel and pulled out a second canvas. "Here." With a small wave of her wand a second easel was set up along with a couple of fine brushes and a jar of water. "All you have to do is dip the brush in the colour of your choice, or mix the colours together, then you can paint with them on the canvas, okay?"

With a firm nod Bellatrix picked up a paintbrush and mixing plate and walked over to her canvas. Hermione stood still, watching as she attempted to decipher the older woman's thoughts.

"I can't do anything if you're watching Granger."

Hermione simply let out an amused chuckle at the witch's nervousness. _Adorable. Wait. What? Since when in Merlin's beard did Bellatrix Black seem adorable?_ Hermione's thoughts caused her eyes to widen and she quickly resumed her previous strokes on the canvas, allowing the paint to swirl as her mind numbed out her surroundings.

About an hour later Hermione felt her stomach groan. She glanced over at the witch next to her and pursed her lips for a moment. Bellatrix had been awfully quiet throughout her painting process, yet she had angled her canvas specifically so Hermione couldn't get a look at what she had been working on. Whatever was going on in the older witches brain, Hermione was determined to figure out.

"Bella, I'm going to set the kettle. Would you like anything?"

The eldest Black sister however simply stood where she was, fully concentrated on the paint on her canvas. Hermione took a moment to observe the witch. Bella was standing with a slight cock to her hips, a thin paintbrush behind her ear getting lost in her curls while the other was attacking the canvas. Her bottom lip was firmly caught between her teeth, only furthering the effect of her angled eyebrows to create a more effective pout. Hermione simply smiled to herself and walked in from the patio into her kitchen. She had never seen the older witch so calm, so peaceful. It was sort of amazing.

Filling up the kettle with water and charming a small flame underneath it, Hermione allowed herself to enjoy the moment. It had been several months since the war had ended. She decided to take a break from the magical community for a bit and purchased a little cottage by the sea. It was wonderful. Every morning she could wake up to enjoy the waters, the sea air had awoken her senses, and she had plenty of time to do whatever her heart desired, only having to run back to the ministry or Hogwarts on rare occasion. It was peaceful, but it was also repetitive. Which is why Minerva had requested to see Hermione with the promise of an "important mission," the younger with had jumped to meet her request. The request however was far more daunting than Hermione had expected. After the war had ended, the ministry had literally destroyed Azkaban, _or as Andromeda had insisted they say, it was 'Azka-banished'_. Due to that fact, Bellatrix Black was deemed unsuitable to remain in a basic Ministry prison. She was craftier than Hermione had thought, the woman claimed insanity to all her acts and got away with house arrest. However Narcissa would be the one to watch over her sister. She begrudingly accepted at first, but between Draco's education and career, her own legal affairs, and the death of her moronic husband, the youngest Black sister had needed a break. Andromeda wasn't an option considering she still believed that Bellatrix had killed Nymphadora during the battle. Hermione had seen it herself though, it was Dolohov who killed Tonks, after doing so Bellatrix completely mauled the man in order to avenge her niece's death. When Minerva had learned of Hermione's quiet residence, she had instantly requested Bellatrix stay there for a short amount of time until they could sort out a more permanent living space.

Hermione was hesitant at first. Actually she outright refused it. The woman had tortured her all those months ago, she still had the scars on her body to prove it. Minerva had insisted that she would be completely safe, and that Bellatrix had calmed down during her stay with her sister. Hermione had her own theory about that though. The eldest Black had proven to be remarkably intelligent, and incredibly manipulative. An actress of sorts. It almost led her to believe that due to the situation, Bellatrix had been perfectly sane all along, simply acting and giving in to her emotions due to the traumatic nature of the situation.

Shaking her thoughts form her head, Hermione poured the Chai into two mugs, adding cream to hers and a double heaping of sugar into the other one. She learned quickly that everything about the older witch was intense, including her choice of heavily spiced tea. She fed off of energy and returned it in twice fold. It was invigorating when not fueled with rage.

Hermione headed to the porch with the mugs, only to be stopped in her tracks. The most breathtaking piece was in front of her. While she couldn't see every detail behind Bellatrix's body, the dark swirls of black and blue drew her attention immediately. The little flashes of white and gray adding to the ocean-like quality of the scene. As Hermione set down the mugs and drew closer, she stifled a gasp. The center of the canvas had what looked like the dark mark, but it had been altered, changed into something completely. The snake was now a phoenix, the skull seemingly made of crytal. Little licks of black flame surrounded the symbol. It was hauntingly beautiful… _just like the artist_ , Hermione thought to herself. Or at least she believed she had until Bellatrix flung around to face her, eyes dark and wide and burning with an intensity Hermione had never seen in the witch.

The younger witch took a hesitant step forward and repeated her thoughts aloud, "It's beautiful… like you."

A series of emotions flashed on Bellatrix's face. Hermione was unable to pinpoint what any of them were, until her face seemed to settle on a scowl, the dark eyes still searing holes into her flesh.

Hermione took a couple of steps forward, until she was within arms reach of the older witch. "What's wrong?"

Bellatrix looked the younger girl up and down thoroughly, eyes searching every inch of her body. Hermione felt heat rise to her cheeks. She was dressed in a simple but flowing white cotton dress, with a deep cut down the back. It wasn't as though Bellatrix hadn't seen her in it before. It took a second until Hermione realized Bellatrix wasn't looking at her dress, but at her skin. The older witch stepped into her space and seized Hermione's arm. The once bloody marks had faded into thin, red scars on her soft skin. A thin finger traced the harsh lettering, causing a sharp breath of air to be sucked in, but it wasn't Hermione who had made the noise. She made eye contact with Bellatrix and her heart jumped to her throat. There was a glistening around the other woman's red- rimmed eyes… _Bellatrix had been crying_.

Hermione made to withdraw her arm, but Bellatrix simply tightened her grip, "I did this to you…"

"You did…" The younger witch was beginning to get anxious, her arm starting to go numb.

"Stop!" Bellatrix snapped in panic as the girl tried to pull away.

Instantly, Hermione was taken back to her time in the Manor, her body pinned under the weight of the other woman. There was no use fighting the older witch. She couldn't do it. She prepared for the pain she became so accustomed to.

"Hermione," The grip on her arm softened. "Hermione, do you trust me?"

Taking a breath, she opened her eyes. The expression on Bellatrix's face nearly shattered Hermione's heart. Never before had she seen such vulnerability. The dark eyes were pained, pupils dilated in what seemed to be pleading, _no- begging…. For something._

"Please."

The one word sent the younger witch's mind spinning, however her mouth had other ideas. "Okay."

Bellatrix stared at the younger girl's face once more, searching for any visible signs of doubt. Not finding any, she pulled her wand from the sleeve of her dress and pressed it into Hermione's soft forearm. "Look at me 'Mione."

Her flesh burned as Bella's wand emitted a blinding red light, it took all her will not to cry out and rip her arm away. At the gentle prompting of the older witch's voice she got caught in the binding depths of nearly black eyes. A rush of cold air hit her exposed skin and the wand was stored back into Bella's belt. The older witch took a step back.

Hermione blinked for a second, then willed herself to take a look at what the woman had done to her flesh. What once had been the cruel engraving, was now completely clean. The only exception was a tiny white infinity sign between her two visible veins. "Thank you…"

The older woman simply nodded, then turned her body back towards the previously forgotten canvas. Hermione couldn't help but stare at the breathtaking woman standing in front of her. The witch had forgone her usual black dress for the first time since the brunette had seen her, leaving her in a pale blue straight cut dress, with a sash tied at her waist. It made her look no older than Hermione, with her long, ringlets of raven coloured hair trailing down her back. Her skin shone pale against the fabric, with elegant wrists pulling the brush across the canvas. Hermione briefly wondered why on earth Bellatrix Black would own a piece of clothing like that, _unless she transfigured it… hmm. Maybe she really is changing…_

Thinking back to the first night Bellatrix had shared the cottage, the woman had definitely changed. She had gone from spewing threats or uttering insults beneath her breath to approaching Hermione with curiosity, light humor, and the gentle touches she was becoming used to. The sarcasm that had lined the witch's voice when flirting had disappeared, the undertones were genuine, kinder. The soft songs that escaped the older witches mouth when she thought nobody could hear her had pulled at Hermione's heart strings. _There was so much more to Bella than met the eye. She was human again._

Taking a step forward, Hermione gently wrapped her arms the thin woman's waist. She felt a slight flinch but kept her arms relaxed around Bellatrix. It was the first time she had initiated a touch with the older woman. Leaning her head against Bellatrix's shoulder, she breathed in the sweet scent of dark curls. A sigh of contentment escaped the eldest Black sister's lips. Hermione pulled the curtain of hair to the shoulder opposite herself and brushed the porcelain neck with the faintest touch of her lips.

The older woman shivered for a moment, then placed her brushes in a jar of water next to her canvas. Bellatrix spun around to face Hermione, but she hadn't moved any further back. Her body was pressed into Hermione's almost perfectly, their curves melding into one another. Hermione's arms were still around the woman's waist, feeling hot breath against her face as Bellatrix moved a hand to brush away a strand of light brown hair that had fallen in front of Hermione's eyes. Instead of moving her hand away, Bellatrix let it fall to the younger woman's cheek. Hermione's doe-like eyes met the dark, swirling eyes of her guest. No longer were they black. Life had returned to them, the emotions bursting at the seams.

"Did you mean it?" Bellatrix asked.

Hermione didn't waste a second in her reply, "Yes, I re- Mmph!"

Her sentence was cut off midway by a set of soft, cool lips. Hermione melted into the kiss, tightening her arms around Bella's waist. The older women threw her arms around Hermione neck, running her hands through the soft brown curls. Hermione let out a soft moan as the kisses became more passionate and the heat between the two bodies increased heavily, causing her to return each one of the open mouthed kisses with vigour. Bellatrix ran her tongue along Hermione's plump bottom lip, gathering it between her teeth and nipping down. A gasp escaped Hermione and she ran her hands down Bellatrix's back, firmly grabbing her ass. The older woman groaned and pulled back slightly from the kiss, pupils completely dilated. Her chest heaved against Hermione's body. Their breaths synced for a moment, not willing to break eye contact, until Hermione surged forward and claimed Bellatrix's lips again. She moved the older woman towards the wooden table where their paint brushes lay and hoisted her up onto the surface. Bellatrix moved her lips to Hermione's pale neck and bit the skin just hard enough to mark her. The bruises began to form in a line down towards the top of Hermione's breasts, just covered by her dress.

Bellatrix gazed up at Hermione, her expression begging for unspoken permission. Hermione instead placed her own hands on Bellatrix's dress and unceremoniously pulled it off. Bellatrix let out a guttural moan and tore the back of Hermione's dress until it fell into a pile around her feet. The younger woman ran her hands over the pale woman's body. Her hands travelled Bellatrix's shoulders, hips, stomach, and breasts, grinning internally when she felt hardened nipples through the dark lace bra. Bellatrix yanked Hermione closer to continue marking her chest. She unhooked Hermione's simple white bra and grasped a rosy nipple between her teeth. With a soft tug between her lips, Hermione's knees buckled slightly, her head falling back as the older woman continued her ministration on her chest.

Without missing a beat however, Bellatrix jumped off the table and instead replaced her previous spot with Hermione. The younger woman wasn't going to complain at all, _if dominance was what Bella wanted, so be it._ Hermione's back arched and Bellatrix lowered her flat onto the wooden surface. She continued her trail of hot-tongued kisses down to until she reached the younger woman's protruding hip bone. Taking the innocent flesh into her mouth, Bellatrix skillfully marked Hermione once more. The older witch could smell the arousal dripping from underneath the silk covering Hermione. She leaned over the girl's lips and they clashed in a kiss made of teeth and tongue. Hermione's hips bucked up into the air and Bellatrix's lustful expression twisted into a pleased grin.

"What's the matter Granger?" The teasing was accompanied by long fingers trailing the fabric around Hermione's hips. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Hermione let out a whimper and flushed under the heady gaze of the older woman. "F-fuck…. Fuck me Bella- Ahhh!"

Bellatrix ripped the fabric and tossed it behind her back. She dropped out of Hermione's eyesight for a moment, but a hot tongue running itself through the girl's wet folds let her know exactly where she was. Bellatrix lapped up the sweetness around the Hermione's clit, gently sucking and probing with her tongue. Hermione propped herself up on her elbows to take in the sight before her. Gorgeous raven-coloured curls bounced between her legs, wild eyes staring back and her, elfish face between her toned thighs. The pure expression of desire on Bellatrix's face was nearly enough to send her over the edge, so when a pair of thin fingers thrust into Hermione, it wasn't before her thighs clenched and she was thrown into a blinding flash of white-hot ecstasy. Bellatrix's name escaped her throat in a desperate sob, the woman keeping her finger in the girl until her orgasm subsided. When Bellatrix removed her digits, she held her gaze with Hermione and sucked the glazed tips clean.

Hermione pulled the older woman into a searing kiss and wrapped her arms around the thin body, treasuring the intimacy of the moment. Bellatrix climbed onto the table next to Hermione, who in a moment of brilliance, transfigured the table into a simple bed. They both faced the sea, allowing the water to occasionally spray in their faces. Breathing in the scent of salty air.

Bellatrix found herself being pulled face first into Hermione's arms, propped against a couple of pillows, their entwined bodies covered by a thin sheet. "Mione…"

"We can talk about it another time Bella, I'm not going anywhere." She pressed a soft kiss to Bella's temple, allowing herself to bask in the moment.

Bellatrix pursed her lips together for a moment, and took a chance at vulnerability, reaching for a soft but chaste kiss against Hermione's lips. The words she whispered were barely audible over the waves crashing infront of them, "Ne me quitte pas."

A grin broke out along Hermione's features as she gazed at the beautiful woman in her arms, "I promise."

* * *

A/N - WOW. There you have it. That happened. I haven't written for at least a year, so hopefully you managed to sit through this without cringing! One of the authors who has inspired me to write this hopefully soon-to-be-evolving collection of oneshots is Zarenne Moss, who's fic 'A Glass Silence' is one of the best written things I've read on this site. So many feelings, all very relevant ahaha. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Challenge: based off of Screaming Faeries 30 Disney song lyrics challenge!

Disclaimer - JK ROWLING IS LOVE. JK ROWLING IS LIFE. I'm just going to borrow the lovely universe she has chosen to create.

Ratings - I'd say this is for a more mature audience, use your discretion, if something makes you uncomfortable feel free to put down the story or message me if needed! Sex. Drugs. Rock n' Roll…. Also some minor violent scenes.

I also don't have a beta….. I'm bad with fish.

ALSO instead of saying the same thing for every chapter, can we assume Bellatrix is alive because bloody Molly Weasley would never be able to follow through with an unforgivable. Lame. 

* * *

Chapter 2 - "They dote and swoon and fawn on a lady who's withdrawn, it's she who holds her tongue who gets her man."

* * *

The woman had been utterly relentless, prodding not only Hermione, but also Narcissa with clever insults and annoyingly witty remarks throughout the entire dinner. "Sooooooo Muddy. I've got a question for you."

Hermione glared at Bellatrix from her seat at the massive table, "Bloody hell, what do you want?"

"MERLIN HERMIONE I WANT TO FUCK YOU." The single phrase hung in the air for a total of four seconds. Nobody quite sure why it was Narcissa who had responed.

Then Narcissa gasped. She threw her hands over her mouth, absolutely aghast at the confession that had been thrown into the air. She looked over at her two sisters, Andromeda looked like she was about to strangle Narcissa, her hands curled into tense fists, lips pursed into a thin line. The eldest Black sister just grinned gleefully on the other hand, letting out a chuckle and she drummed her fingers against her own wine glass- _THAT PUREBLOOD BITCH, SHE SPIKED THE WINE_!

The blonde witch forced herself to look directly at Hermione, whose jaw had dropped in disbelief. The fork she had been using clattered against the table. Her doe eyes widened almost comically, "Pardon?"

"You heard me Granger." As Hermione's face reddened, Narcissa turned away as fast as she could.

Bellatrix however, had caught her youngest sister's eyes and right before the accusations could fly her way. She licked her lips and she prompted her some more, "Come again Cissy, what exactly do you want to do?"

The blonde looked down at her lap, then up at the ceiling anywhere but- "I want to curl my fingers inside her body until she's writhing in my sheets-"

Bellatrix was howling at this point, slapping her hand dramatically on the marble dining table. Andromeda literally threw her dinner roll at the eldest witch's face. Narcissa on the other hand was forced to continue absolutely mortified.

"I want to taste her. Make her scream-" She was nearly in tears at this point. Narcissa's normally stone-cold face was cherry red with embarrassment, attempting to block out the rest of inner thoughts from being thrown out into the open. _If only Hermione couldn't understand what she was-_

"- Je veux te plaire! Je te veux. Vous, ma chérie." Narcissa covered her ears with her hands, trying her hardest to block out the voices around her.

Bellatrix wasn't ready to stop her fun just quite yet, she let out a delighted shriek. "How long have you wanted this Cissy?"

"Bellatrix. Quit it." Andromeda ground out firmly, but Narcissa was compelled to answer.

"Since I first saw her when I went with Draco to the Quidditch Cup."

Bellatrix clapped her hands, wildly smiling, "Muddykins wasn't even a woman then! That was Draco's fourth year!"

Hermione remained stunned, trying to process the words coming out of Narcissa's mouth, along with the pang to run over to the blonde witch and wipe the tears from her perfect cheeks, she was about to follow her second instinct until-

"Do you love her?" Bellatrix's glare was deadly, like a panther moving in for the kill.

Narcissa bit her lip and threw her head back, _Oh Merlin, no no no… please no._ "Hermione I-"

"THAT'S BLOODY WELL ENOUGH!" Andromeda had stood up and took the moment to shoot a full body-binding curse at the eldest Black- who was too busy keeling over from her sick hysterics mind whatsoever. " _Levicorpus!_ " Bella's still laughing body was suspended in the air. Andromeda shot one final glare at her youngest sister before guiding the body out of the dining hall and shutting the doors behind her with a deafening bang.

The two remaining women stared at the doors in disbelief. Narcissa then sucked in a breath of air and kept her head firmly facing down. The heat that had coloured her cheeks remained, the tears left her skin feeling raw, she took another deep breath. She felt stupid, so stupid, _how could Bellatrix do that… she was supposed to be on her side…_ She gasped for another breath of air, then begin to panic as the need for air became too much to handle. Narcissa pushed back her chair and tried to suck in more air, the only prevalent thought being, _I've lived through two wars and this is seriously how I'm going to die? Of embarrassment?_

She had completely forgotten that Hermione was in the room still until the younger witch was by her side, placing her own hands on top of Narcissa's, "Breathe. Do it with me now. C'mon."

Narcissa couldn't look at Hermione in the eye, but she managed to follow through and bring her breathing back to a steady rhythm. When the gentle hands around her own let go, she internally mourned the loss of contact. _Hermione's going to leave me._

While Narcissa sat still, stuck in her own thoughts, Hermione stood up and stacked the forgotten dinner plates with a swish of her wand. She picked them up and carried them to the kitchen, walking through the already opened doors. As she charmed them to clean themselves, something caught her eye. Beside the bottle of red wine that rested on the black countertop, there was a small, half-filled vial. She took a step closer and picked up the vial. There was an almost illegible scrawl on the side of the bottle, _Holy Merlin…_ _Veratisium. Bellatrix spiked her Narcissa's wine… but why?_ Hermione let out a bitter chuckle as she exclaimed to herself, "It's Bellatrix, she doesn't need a reason."

Hermione returned to the dining room once more. Narcissa remained in the same position as Hermione had left her in. The younger witch took a moment to look at the blonde who remained head down. Narcissa was goddess-like, there was no denying it. The woman was the epitome of poise. She was grace, elegance, power, and strength in ways that Hermione hadn't seen the likes of before. This was also the reason Hermione had spent so much time avoiding the blonde witch. For every hidden confession the woman was forced to make, Hermione paralleled them precisely. She hadn't ever fancied a woman until she first saw Narcissa back at the Quidditch World Cup in her fourth year, and it opened her eyes to a completely new part of her. Ever since she had moved into the mansion after the war, the older witch had been nothing short of a gracious host, although as things began to settle over the past two months, sexual tensions flew high between her and the blonde. Hermione had laughed at herself, she had dismissed the thoughts as being unrequited _, but apparently that wasn't the case… Merlin what if this is all some trick. But she was crying earlier.. Why would she be crying? What if I just… oh fuck it._

The younger woman walked over to Narcissa and hesitantly placed her hand on the witch's back. "Narcissa…"

The blonde felt herself tense up quickly under Hermione's touch. She wanted to look up, she wanted to reach up and feel her, she just… _can't do it_. Narcissa felt Hermione's hands shift as they made their way to her shoulder blades. An involuntary shiver made it's way up her spine. Suddenly she felt hot breath on the back of her neck as Hermione's hands squeezed her shoulders.

Hermione's thin fingers massaged Narcissa's shoulders as she whispered, "Now , in case you weren't aware, je parle francais. I wasn't aware you were fluent, but what else should I have expected from a lady as eloquent as yourself." At this, Narcissa sat up straighter. "Ah… êtes-vous éloquent?"

The blonde tilted her head slightly, _is this really happening-_ her own thoughts were interrupted by another hiss of air down her neck, _well in that case…_

Narcissa turned her head to meet Hermione's gaze, and the younger witch brought her fingers to rest against the blonde's jaw. Blue eyes met fully blown pupils as Hermione brought her face barely an inch away from Narcissa's face. "There she is… je te veux, ma chérie-"

Narcissa cut off the brunette by pressing their lips together. They met for a soft kiss, it was delicate, gentle, and pulled at something within Narcissa's chest. Their lips softly moved against each other, begging for more until- Narcissa ended the kiss.

Hermione looked like she was about to say something, but the blonde pulled the girl onto her lap and crashed their lips together again. This time the kiss was passionate, tugging at something much lower than the blonde's chest. She pulled at Hermione's bottom lip with her teeth and the brunette elicited a moan so guttural and desperate in want that Narcissa's eyes nearly rolled back into her head. She grew dominant with each kiss, the soft whimpers escaping Hermione's lips only spurring her onwards.

Narcissa tucked the brunette's hair behind her shoulder and sucked on her clavicle. Hermione's hips bucked against her own body- "Wait!" The younger witch called out, gasping for breath as she sat upright.

Fear instantly filled Narcissa's mind, _oh no…_ "Hermione, I'm so-"

"Don't," The younger witch pulled out a small flask from within her own robes, and motioned to the word _Veratisium_ before consuming the remaining liquid in the bottle.

Narcissa just watched her in disbelief, "What are you doing?"

"I'm just.." Hermione made a face at the bitter tasting liquid, "I want to make sure we're on the same page. You were forced to tell me your secrets, I want you to learn mine."

Narcissa stared at the woman in front of her in disbelief, "Oh Granger,I won't force you to tell me your secrets."

Hermione grinned, "I know- it's why I took the potion."

At that moment, Narcissa Black knew she was, as eloquently as one could put it _, so screwed_. She reached for her wand and aparated them into her personal chambers, graciously depositing Hermione straight onto the emerald covered bed. The youngest Black then turned to face the girl fully. She began to trail her hands up her own torso, until she reached the clasps of her robes. Within seconds she stood, completely bare, in front of the younger witch, whose doe eyes hungrily traced each inch of her skin.

Narcissa coyly walked over to the bed, stopping once she reached the edge. "Hermione, do you like this?"

The younger witch licked her own lips in anticipation, "I do."

"For how long?"

"Since the Quidditch cup, when I first saw you." This only spurred the blonde further.

"Would you like me to touch you?" Narcissa carefully made her way so she was kneeling on the bed.

Hermione let out a strangled moan, "Please-"

Narcissa cut her off quite efficiantly by crashing their lips together once again. They had both been longing for this moment for the longest time, and _finally_ Narcissa started to undo the clasps of Hermione 's robes. When they were just two bodies, melting into each other's curves perfectly, Hermione trailed her hands up Narcissa's torso, and began tracing circles around the woman's hardened nipples.

Narcissa had other ideas however, and flipped them so she was stradling the petite form beneath her. She kissed across Hermione's collarbone, leaving faint love bites along the way, while her hands grasped the girl's full breasts, massaging them underneath her palms. Each moan added to the first that was burning in her lower stomach, and Narcissa reached down to take a pink, swollen nipple into her own mouth. As she rolled her tongue around it, Hermione's hips bucked up against her.

Strong hands gripped Narcissa's ass, prompting her to place her thigh between Hermione's very possessively. As she returned the same ministrations to the other breast, Hermione's hips buckled once more, her wet core grinding along the blonde's thigh.

"Cissa…" The younger girl was panting, her pupils fully blown with desire and want.

The older with moved her thigh from between the brunette's leg and began to trail soft kisses down her stomach. She paused overtop of Hermione's core covered in soft curls, "Open you eyes love."

As the brunette heeded her command, Narcissa ran her tongue along the girl's sex. The taste nearly sent her over the edge as found Hermione's clit. The girl beneath her bucked in sheer ecstacy as the blonde sucked on her clit. Three long fingers entered Hermione's sex all at once, thrusting repeatedly until Narcissa sucked on Hermione's clit one more time and sent her tumbling far over the edge.

As the brunette came down from her high, she gazed over at Narcissa with an adorably tired expression. The blonde tucked a stray strand of hair behind Hermione's ear and spoke softly, "We'll save round two for the morning."

With a murmur of contentment, the brunette let her eyes droop and buried her head into the blonde's shoulder. Moments passed by before the girl was asleep, and Narcissa lay with her, mesmorized by how peaceful the witch looked until-

"I KNEW YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HER!"

Narcissa pulled the blanket to cover her lover's body and threw the closest pillow that wasn't being used at her sister's face, but Bellatrix dodged it and shut the door instead, still grinning like an idiot.

She wasn't the only one however, a certain blonde had an equally stupid grin on her face and chuckled as she heard her faint cackles in the hallways, all the while holding her person in her arms.

* * *

 **A/N -** _I would like to apologize for being away for so long! I entered a really toxic relationship and it kind of blew up from there, but I'm getting better now! Which means more stories and whatnot! Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed, favourited, and subscribed! Love you! Also I'm not sure how to feel about this chapter- not all of them have sex involved, I just thought asshole Bella and Awkward Cissa would be a fun one._


	3. Chapter 3

Challenge: based off of Screaming Faeries 30 Disney song lyrics challenge!

Disclaimer - JK ROWLING IS LOVE. JK ROWLING IS LIFE. I'm just going to borrow the lovely universe she has chosen to create.

Ratings - I'd say this is for a more mature audience, use your discretion, if something makes you uncomfortable feel free to put down the story or message me if needed! Sex. Drugs. Rock n' Roll…. Also some minor violent scenes.

I also don't have a beta….. I'm bad with fish.

* * *

Chapter 3 - "Mother's right here, Mother will protect you."

A/N #1 - This one will be continued! At some point!

A/N #2- So I have a massive crush on Alex Kingston, and for some reason I've always pictured her as Andromeda Tonks- so there's that!

* * *

 _The bloodcurling scream was deafening. Hermione hadn't even realized it was her who had made the sound. All she could focus on was the pain of her searing flesh as the dark haired witch shot curse after curse at her magically bound body. The smell of her own blood her hit as the curses finally came to a halt. She willed her body to move, to breathe, to get up and run away, but the most she could do was open her eyes. As soon as she did, the only thing in front of her face was a mess of black curls, manic eyes that had lost their colour, and teeth grinning down at her like a wolf. The woman had a silver dagger in her hand. Hermione gasped for air, hiccuping in attempt to prevent her tears from flowing out once again._

 _Bellatrix had simply cackled at the younger witch's attempted bravery and whispered so only Hermione could hear her, "You're just like my sister. You filthy, little-"_

"STOP!" Hermione shot up from her bed, panting heavily. Her skin was slick with cold sweat, sticking to the sheets as she attempted to make sense of her surroundings. _It's over, she's not real. I'm at the burrow. It's July. It's Tuesday. It's- Oh GOD._

Hermione reached madly for her wand as the door to her bedroom opened to reveal a dark mess of curls and pale skin darkened by shadows.

"Hermione?" The figured called out.

The younger witch paused while grasping her wand. She knew that hair, the way the figure leaned against the doorframe, the cock of her head.. But the tone of the voice was unfamiliar- "Andromeda?"

The figured stepped into the room, the soft glow from Hermione's moonlit window illuminating the woman's figure. "Is everything alright?"

Hermione flinched as the woman approached her and took a seat on the edge of her bed. She kept her wand clasped tightly in a fist.

Andromeda noticed quickly however and quickly cast a ball of hovering light to make her face more recognizable. "I'm not my sister dear."

Hermione couldn't help but blush with embarrassment at that statement. The past two months since the war had been spent at the burrow, and Andromeda had dropped by every few nights to check on the Weasley's. Occasionally she'd end up mistaking her for the woman who carved her flesh months ago, but the witch had repeated the same sentence each time as if she could sense the younger's girl's confusion. Hermione hadn't spoken to her more than a handful of times during her visits, but the woman's presence sparked a sense of familiarity in her whenever they met each other's eyes. Speaking of which, her blush only began to grow stronger as she noticed Andromeda's dark eyes travelling down her body.

"Really Hermione, are you alright? You're covered in sweat…" Andromeda shifted a bit and placed her hand over Hermione's, gently pushing her wand back down.

Not thinking she could possibly turn redder, Hermione forgot she had even been holding the wand out so aggressively during her train of thought. She let Andromeda push her hand down, and revelled in the woman's warmth on her own cool skin. The older woman's perfectly shaped nails squeezing her own hand slightly.

The warmth travelled up Hermione's arm at Andromeda's touch, "Merlin, you're freezing… what happened?"

The younger witch, bit her lower lip and hesitated. The nightmares were only growing stronger and occurring more frequently. It irked her to her limits. She hated the way Bellatrix still had power over her. She hated the way in which she couldn't control her own mind. She hated all the pain that had been caused. She hated her… _"but how on earth can I say that to her sister?"_

Taking a moment, she studied the older woman in front of her. Andromeda's features had matched her older sister in every single aspect, they had the same pale skin, the same aristocratic bone structure, the same passionate gleam in their eyes, the only difference was that Andromeda's features were lighter- not by much in the current lighting mind you. Her hair was the same colour of a chestnut tree after a heavy rainfall. Her lips the colour of blushing tulips. Her eyes were the colour of coffee, and they were staring back at Hermione with such an intensity that she had to blink.

The younger brunette took a breath and softly muttured, "It seems that Bellatrix left more scars than the one on my arm."

Now it was Andromeda's turn to blink. "My sister left a scar on you?"

Hermione nodded, frowning at the dark expression that had crossed Andromeda's face.

"Let me see it." The woman's voice sounded incredibly forced at this point.

Sticking out her arm, Hermione rolled back the sleeve of her thin nightgown to reveal the thin, reddened scar that hadn't faded since she received them. Andromeda studied it carefully, flinching at first when she saw her sister's choice of words. The slur itself had lost meaning for Hermione long ago, but the intention and hatred behind the action had never once left her mind. She could practically feel Bellatrix's hot breath against her skin as the smell of blood threatened to fill her sense once again.

"What did she use?" Andromeda's voice pulled Hermione out of her thoughts.

The intensity that Andromeda was examining Hermione's flesh with was beginning to spark insecurities within the younger witch. "A silver dagger."

An unreadable facial expression crossed Andromeda's face. It was unnerving to say the least. She pulled her own wand from the inner sleeve of the emerald silk robe she had wrapped around her body. Her eyes were trained over Hermione's scar as she gently pressed the tip of cool oak against the marked skin. The older witch muttered several phrases that Hermione couldn't recognize.. A tingling sensation started in her forearm, a jolt of ice spread through her arm and the thin letters seemed to faintly glow with a pale blue light.

It was over as quickly as it had began. Hermione's arm was still firmly grasped in Andromeda's hands. The older witch was still staring at the skin in a mix of shock and foreboding. Hermione gently tugged her own arm so she could try to understand what had concerned Andromeda so greatly. The letters remained just as they had been, blood red underneath the surface of her skin. " _What was Andromeda attempting to achieve…"_

Two cool fingers gently lifted Hermione's chin and she found herself staring back into the dark eyes of the Black sister. The witch's pupils were heavily dilated, _"or maybe I'm just halluncinating."_ Hermione internally scoffed at herself for such assumptions. Andromeda had just been performing magic on her, _"it was probably a side effect from whatever she been doing. Speaking of which,"_

"Andromeda…" Hermione's voice was almost inaudible, but not quite.

Andromeda paused for a moment, blinked quickly, and released Hermione's face. The older witch stuttered as she spoke, "I- um, I was trying to read what magic was interlaced with the knife." When Hermione didn't respond, the witch continued on, "It's a cursed blade. The properties of the blade were originally forged with the elements of a dragon scale. It's my sister's favourite blade, she had often threatened to stab my various suitors when we were at Hogwarts…" She trailed off with a dark chuckle, and Hermione bit her lip subconsciously at the noise. The woman's laugh was rich, throaty, and reminded her of firewhiskey.

Andromeda in turn flashed her eyes at Hermione lips, but paused before quickly continuing with the information, "Basically, the mark won't fade on it's own. The effects of the blade include the wielder's ability to haunt you with whatever emotion you felt during the time the injury was sustained. " The lightness to the older witch's eyes dropped along with the the turn of her lips as she became serious, "The only trick is that the weapon's wielder must remain alive to follow through with the haunting visions. Which means that my sister-"

"Is alive." Hermione lay back down against her pillow, facing the ceiling while trying to blink back tears that threatened to fall. The news crashed upon her like a thousand cauldrons, sucking away any other sensation except for shock from her body. "That's not possible…" She felt a stray tear roll down her cheek. The war was supposed to be over. She wasn't supposed to see her demons ever again. She wasn't supposed to be haunted by Bellatrix Goddamn Lestrange every moment of her life. It wasn't fair. _It's not bloody fair-_

"I know sweety." Andromeda moved off from the edge of Hermione's bed and walked around to the side opposite the girl. Hermione hadn't even realize she had been muttering her thoughts out loud. The older woman slipped under the cotton sheets herself, and pulled Hermione closer towards her.

Hermione didn't hesitate a second before turning into the embrace. She allowed the smell of sandalwood to fill her senses as she buried her face into the warm crook of Andromeda's shoulder. The thin silk of the woman's robe pressed up against her skin. It had been so long since anyone had seen her cry, had seen her vulnerable.

"I'm here love." Thin fingers stroked her hair, providing Hermione the physical comfort she was craving at the moment. Their bodies melded together perfectly. Her senses became clouded by the mix of Sandalwood and the hot body against her own.

"Sleep now," Andromeda's voice had the slightest hint of a command to it, but Hermione heeded the instructions. She felt safe for now.

One final thought crossed her mind before drifting off into a peaceful slumber. Bellatrix was still out there, _and she's coming after me._

* * *

 _A/N #3 - Whattttt! Another update? And it's only been 10 hours rather than 12 weeks?! I'm totally crazy, I know. I just wanted to say thank you all so much for the views! And the RE-views! Get it.. Oh man I am not sober right now. But guess what! I have tumblr again! My name is theuselessthespian. Follow me and I'll follow back if you let me know you're from this site! I post update statuses and my own fanart! Along with other things! YES._

 _Hope you all have a fabulous day!_

 _Xx_


	4. Chapter 4

Challenge: based off of Screaming Faeries 30 Disney song lyrics challenge!

Disclaimer - JK ROWLING IS LOVE. JK ROWLING IS LIFE. I'm just going to borrow the lovely universe she has chosen to create.

Ratings - I'd say this is for a more mature audience, use your discretion, if something makes you uncomfortable feel free to put down the story or message me if needed! Sex. Drugs. Rock n' Roll…. Also some minor violent scenes.

I also don't have a beta….. I'm bad with fish.

* * *

Chapter 4 - "If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that."

A/N - Hey, so I'm back after QUITE a while. I entered a bad relationship and have spent quite a bit of time moving forwards and learning to be me again (whatever that means). This storyline will hopefully have a continuation later in this series, but then again, plans are often broken. Haha. Anywho, thank you all for being so sweet and kind! Send me prompts! 3 3 I will try to write them!

A/N - If continued, this specific plot bunny will evolve into a much happier, cuter, fluffier/sexier bunny

* * *

"You write. You don't have to love it. You don't even have to like it. You just write like your sanity depends on it." The advice echoed in her head as she stared at the piece of starch white parchment in front of her. Her quill tapped furiously against the tabletop. Where does one start- _how_ does one start to write about the thoughts screaming inside her head, waiting to be released like an opening floodgate. Hermione slammed her quill onto the table and ran both her hands into her hair with frustration.

With a disgruntled frown on her face, she stood to set a kettle onto the stovetop. As the water slowly began to bubble she leaned forward against the kitchen counter, head tilted forward, unkempt hair shielding her face from an empty room. Glimpses of honey blonde hair flashed through her mind, overwhelming her senses. She could practically feel the other woman's body pressing her back into the countertop as she had done so many times before. Her throat tightened up at the sheer humiliation of the situation. _How stupid could I be? To think that she actually-_

She cursed herself internally and slammed her eyes shut in attempt to stall the tears threatening to spill over. _Fuck Narcissa… Fuck her and her wisdom… her perfection… and her… everything! Agh!_

It had been nearly two months since the older witch vanished from Hermione's life, leaving nothing a but a small silver quill on her pillow in the bed that her and Hermione had once shared.

 _I want to hate her._

The blonde had filled every moment of the young witch's life when the war had ended. Draco was hiding in the muggle world. Lucius Malfoy was dead. Bellatrix Lestrange was only Merlin knows where. Both Harry and Ron were quick to get caught up in the fame surrounding their names. It seemed as fate had planned for the two witches to end up drowning their sorrows together one cold night. They were both alone.

Hermione poured the scalding water into her mug along with a loose spoonful full of peppermint tea. She wandered back to her chair and placed the mug beside the pen. _You write like your sanity depends on it._

If only the older woman had realized she was keeping Hermione sane. After the war had ended, Hermione was quick to retreat from the wizarding world and into a small cabin in forest on the outskirts England. She still wasn't entirely sure how she ended up meeting a puffy eyed Narcissa Malfoy at a muggle pub in the nearby village, but from that night onwards the two women were inseparable. Narcissa wasn't at all what Hermione expected her to be. The blonde was haughty, temperamental, and full of herself, but she was also kind, wildly intelligent, and had eyes teeming with a passion for life that Hermione had instantly fallen for. That very night they ended up at Hermione's cabin only to spend hours on end discussing novels, varieties of tea, the treatment of house elves, and so much more until they noticed the sunrise peeking from between the trees. Narcissa became a routinely presence in Hermione's life. The youngest Black sister had taken up residence in Hermione's cabin and spent most of her time on the worn out loveseat in the living room. Hermione didn't mind in the least, Narcissa was the only living presence she intended on interacting with, _until it got bloody well fucked up._

Hermione sunk back into her chair, allowing herself to indulge in self pity. Narcissa wasn't under any obligations to remain in the company of the brunette, she was a free woman. And given the past couple of decades, who could blame her for wanting to take off and explore the world? The youngest Black deserved every second of her freedom. Hermione only wished for the blonde to achieve what truly made her happy, _unfortunately that didn't include me._

A stray bit of ink from the quill trickled down the parchment resting on the table. Hermione followed the gleaming liquid with her eyes, allowing herself a moment of mindlessness. The thoughts in her brain weren't so much thoughts as they were streams of emotions that flooded her head- it was an unfortunate habit that she was unable to analyze what any of those streams truly represented. Narcissa had left. Hermione was devastated. Angry. Frustrated. Betrayed. Hurt. But she couldn't bring herself to blame the other woman in the slightest. Hermione didn't have anyone to blame, not even herself.

She just wanted to throw the contents of her mind out the window, over the balcony, into the trash, all over the damned piece of parchment in front of her. With a grimace, she lifted up the silver quill and brushed her fingers along the soft threads. Ink continued to drip out of the nearly drained cartridge.

There was only one thing on her mind that she was able to make out in the blurry mess. So that's what she decided to write. Hermione's quill looped into elegant letters over the parchment at a painstakingly slow pace. When she had finished, she leaned back in her chair.

 _Narcissa._

The letter bled into the paper, the ink seeping it's way into the fibres like the woman had seeped her way into Hermione's veins.

With a start, Hermione jumped out of her chair and grabbed her traveling cloak off her coat rack, ignoring the cup of tea that she had unceremoniously knocked over, and disapperated.

When she felt her feet land firmly on the ground, she opened her eyes. She was standing in what appeared to be the centre of Diagon Alley- _Strange._ Deciding to be practical about her change in location, Hermione made her way in the only logical direction, towards the Leaky Cauldron.

The cobblestone had been repaired since the war had ended. The streets looked as they had before, but the air was quieter, softer, and somewhat eerie. Hermione shrugged the odd sense of foreboding off her back as she pushed the door open and made her way into the pub. It thankfully didn't appear that she recognized any of the patrons as she made her way to a stool by the bar.

"Can I help you dearie?" The small, dark haired witch behind the counter wasn't much older than Hermione.

"Um, yes. I'd like a butterbeer please."

The small witch let out a chuckle, "Butterbeer? You look a little old to be studying at Hogwarts."

Hermione felt the heat rising to her cheeks, "I happen to enjoy Butterbeer."

The smirk grew on the waitress' face as she leaned forward, "You look like you need something a little stronger than that love-"

"She'll have the firewhiskey."

The crisp voice that cut through the air barely registered in Hermione's mind, until the waitress moved towards the taps and several strands of platinum hair drifted into her peripheral vision. Hermione's neck nearly snapped as she spun around. _This can't be happening…_

"Hello Hermione." Narcissa Black stood tall, looking as regal as she always did.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - JK ROWLING IS LOVE. JK ROWLING IS LIFE. I'm just going to borrow the lovely universe she has chosen to create.

Ratings - I'd say this is for a more mature audience, use your discretion, if something makes you uncomfortable feel free to put down the story or message me if needed! Sex. Drugs. Rock n' Roll…. Also some minor violent scenes.

I also don't have a beta….. I'm bad with fish.

* * *

Chapter 5 - There's no lyric prompt for this little thing, but enjoy!

Bella x Hermione

* * *

"Bellatrix."

"Granger."

The two women exchanged a curt nod as they were forced to be seated across each other through the kitchen. It had been nearly a week since _the_ _incident_ and neither of them had left their respective spaces since. Hermione remained in her study at all times, while Bella locked herself in her chambers. Now here they were seated in the kitchen on either sides of Andromeda because she had decided that no one was to receive food until the issue was resolved.

Andromeda was the first to break the silence that had stretched across the marble countertop. "Will you two quit it already?"

"Quit what Andy?" The eldest witch looked at her sister with wide, innocent eyes.

Andromeda however was not having it. "Quit _it_ … _this…_ awkwardness. Whatever it is! It's disturbing."

Part of Hermione felt a twinge of guilt for irritating the Brunette, after all, Andromeda was being so kind by offering her a space to temporarily live in after the war had ended. She took a breath and begged her mind to remain calm, to push all thoughts of what had happened earlier in the week out of her head. She hadn't mean to witness it, she just did. If she were to be completely honest with herself though, she wasn't upset, she's wasn't angry, she just didn't know how to proceed with the news.

"Hermione?"

The youngest witch quickly snapped out of her thoughts. "Sorry Andromeda, what were you saying?"

Andromeda raised an eyebrow and looked between the two women. "You not leaving this room til you sort it out-"

The cup of tea in front of Bellatrix was brought down hard against the tabletop. "ANDY-"

"QUIET BELLA. My decision is final." The woman stood from her chair and walked toward the door. "And don't think about cursing your way through the locks. This is my house, and it's magic will listen to me. I suggest you cooperate accordingly." And with that, the door slammed shut, and Hermione was left alone with the eldest sister.

She took a breath and forced herself to face the raven-haired witch. Bellatrix was staring at the cup in front of her. Her shoulders were slightly slouched, the bags under her eyes more pronounced, her lip jutting out into her signature pout. She looked vulnerable. It didn't last for long, the moment she felt Hermione's eyes on her she straightened up into a more hostile position. Dark piercing eyes continued to stare Hermione down.

The young witch rarely felt small in anyone's presence anymore, yet Bellatrix was able to shrink her into a door mouse.

Hermione was the first to back out of eye contact. She quickly looked at her own cup of tea. She picked up the silver spoon in front of her again stirred her tea for what seemed to be the thousandth time. Realizing that she would have to be the one to break the silence, she lowered her spoon and looked up once more.

Bellatrix now perched herself on top of the counter, feet dangling and facing away from Hermione.

The younger witch sat up straighter in her chair. "It's okay-"

"Don't." The older witch snapped.

"Okay." Hermione sighed, thinking back to the whole mess that created this standoff.

 _She hadn't meant to walk into it. She had just wanted to ask Bella to join her and Andy in the library after dinner. As she approached the eldest witch's room however, she heard a whimpering, almost as if someone was in pain. She took several steps closer and she the door was a centimeter ajar. Without even pausing to think, Hermione pushed the door an inch or two more- and froze._

 _Bellatrix was naked._

 _Completely naked and sprawled wide open on her bed. The woman's black curls glistened in the evening light that streamed through the window, her skin was pristine against the dark sheets. Her breasts heaved as she struggled for breath, rosy buds were stiffened in arousal. Hermione's eyes tried to take in the woman's body whole body, until she reached the center of Bellatrix's thighs, where her left hand was knuckle deep inside of her writhing body._

 _Hermione quite literally froze in her tracks. No amount of force could pull her away, until-_

 _"Mione-" The moan that escaped the dark witch as she reached her orgasm was the most primal thing the young brunette had ever heard. She felt streams of fire shoot straight to her core. Hermione. That was her name. She let out a soft gasp as the realization sunk in._

 _Bellatrix froze. She whipped her thin hand away to reach for her wand and-_

She had closed the door as soon as she felt Bellatrix notice her. They hadn't so much as been near each other until Andromeda stuck them in here this morning. The older witch was refraining from hexing the daylights out of her thankfully, but it was still extremely uncomfortable to be trapped in the kitchen.

"Um… Andy was right you know. We should fix… this." The brunette stood from her chair.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Bella-"

The older witch jumped off the counter and made her way to the door, pounding on it furiously. She twisted the knob once, twice, three times- then it popped off its handle. "FUCK!" The witch slammed her fist against the door once more, but it was futile.

"For Merlin's sake…" Hermione stormed towards the screaming witch and spun her around, only to soften upon seeing her heart-shaped face.

Bellatrix's eyes were wide. Hermione wasn't sure if she had been imagining it, but a brief flash of pain flashed through the woman's features.. _Or was it fear?_

"WHAT?!" She pushed Hermione away from her. "What do you want?!"

Something sparked in Hermione's chest. It wouldn't do either of them any good to continue their silent battle. It was time for her little Gryffindor to shine through. "Bellatrix, you will not scream at me like that." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and furrowed her brow like she had seen Minerva do so many times at Hogwarts.

Bellatrix was motionless, she had never been this close in proximity to the girl since the incident. She took in the sight of Hermione's scrunched up face and haughtily raised chin and deemed it rather…. well… it was causing her to feel… probably not what either witch had intended.

"Let's just get it out in the open," Hermione forced herself to keep going, even though it felt like her chest was about the explode, "I saw… I heard you. Last week."

Blood was rising to Bellatrix's cheeks and she suddenly became aware that there was no escape. Hermione knew.

"I'm sorry."

"Granger-"

"Really, I'd like to apologize for intruding-"

"No, I-"

"It was your private space and I completely diregar-"

"Merlin Hermione. Stop." The older witch moved closer to Hermione. "Look at me. What do you see?"

The younger woman looked into Bellatrix's eyes for a moment, reading nothing but questions. She took in the woman's dark eyes, which were actually an earthy brown, her full lips, her aristocratic cheekbones. Bellatrix had forgone her traditional black dress and instead wore a thin emerald night gown, Andromeda had probably woken her just before locking them up. She no longer saw the woman who tortured her mercilessly at the Malfoy Manor a year ago.

"I see Bellatrix Black."

The older witch then took a step back in disbelief. "Are you foolish? Do you not see this?" She motioned down to her left forearm where the dark mark once was. Only a silvery outline remained.

Hermione moved forward, "I see Bellatrix Black."

Bellatrix stepped back again, until her back was pressed against the kitchen countertop. "You don't get it, do you? I'm Bellatrix Lestrange.. You'd have to be completely out of your mind to…"

"I promise you I'm quite sane." The younger witch placed her hand against the other woman's cheek. In return she felt a thin hand wrap around the back of her own. The witches expression unreadable. "As are you."

"Hermione. They're called fantasies for a reason-"

Hermione closed the space between them by pressing her lips against Bellatrix's. Fingers trailed up Bellatrix's spine and became entangled with her hair. The older woman broke from her trance and returned the kiss feverishly. Something roared within the pit of her stomach as she became aware of the reality of the situation. Bellatrix broke it off, needing to be sure what the girl meant by this.

Hermione cupped Bellatrix's jaw with a gentle hand, breathing heavily. "I was thinking, we should make them a reality."

The older witch blinked for a second before diving towards the girl. Their lips crashed furiously, a mess of teeth and tongue. The heady smell of Bergamot filled Hermione's head as the two witches breathed each other's air. Warm lips. Hot breath. Hermione tugged Bellatrix's bottom lip into her own mouth and sucked on it before biting down with her teeth. The older witch let out a moan that rattled Hermione's core.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist, and suddenly the ground beneath her disappeared. The only physical presence was Bellatrix. All over her- until she found herself being dropped onto the dark green sheets of Bellatrix's bed. But she didn't have any time to be amazed by Bellatrix's strength, or her ability to apparate while lifting her, because the witch was at her neck. Bellatrix was leaving a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses down her throat. This time it was Hermione who moaned, which earned her a set of sharp teeth sinking into the flesh between her shoulder and neck.

She pulled Bellatrix even closer to her, so the older witch was fully pressed up against the girl, a silk-clad thigh between Hermione's own covered legs- until Bellatrix threw off both of their clothes with a wave of wandless magic. A cry loud enough to rattle the bed echoed out of both witches mouths as Hermione's entire sex was suddenly spread out against Bella's creamy thigh.

" _Fuck_ Granger." Bellatrix ground out, as Hermione ground against her. They locked eye contact with each other. The feeling of Bellatrix's arms around her dropped, and replaced with her hands cupping Hermione small breasts. Bella kissed her again, twisting her nipples into the best kind of pain- but Hermione had other plans. With all her strength, she flipped them over until it was her own thigh finding Bella's sweet spot. The older witch cried as her wetness was slick against the brunette.

Hermione moved her way down Bellatrix's body, dropping kisses onto every surface. Nipping at her skin while fingernails raked down her back. She cupped Bella's breasts, and groaned at the image of a goddess before her.

"Let me touch you." Hermione thought her words sounded more like a prayer than a request.

Bellatrix's eyes were burning with desire. She let out a soft growl and pulled at Hermione's hair, so their lips crashed together once more.

A soft circling around her clit made Bellatrix's hips buck up and break the kiss. Hermione moved further down Bella's body, and switched her fingers in favour of her tongue. Feeling Bella's flesh. Tasting her. All while plunging two fingers into the woman's warmth. Pulsing in and out while Bellatrix pulled her hair and let out howls of pleasure. Both women sweaty, slick with the other's wetness on their own bodies. Bellatrix was panting, gasping for breath and Hermione added a third finger and thrust knuckle-deep into the woman's writhing body. The brunette could feel Bella's walls pulsing around her fingers, her clit stiffened in arousal.

"HERMIONE GRANGER!" Bellatrix's voice sliced through Hermione like a hot knife. Both women came apart at the same time, hips bucking, shaking, holding onto each other as Hermione slid her fingers out and wrapped her arms around the older witch's body. She rested her head against the dark-haired witch's chest, inhaling her smell. Hermione could feel the pounding of Bellatrix's pulse. She could her the faint thumps of a heartbeat. She wasn't sure who's heartbeat it was. But Hermione didn't want to end this spell of tranquility. She had fought with the witch for far too long to go back to when they were stuck together by the ministry. She couldn't handle this witch breaking again, she was fairly sure Bellatrix would end up breaking them both…

They lay together for only a minute or so until Bellatrix sharply pulled back, the situation dawning on her.

It was Hermione who spoke first. "Andy-"

"Is not to be mentioned." Bellatrix's eyes flashed dangerously. "You're killing the mood pet."

The older woman was on top of her in a flash, her raven coloured curls falling over Hermione as she straddled the young witch.

Hermione couldn't help the laughter that fell out of her mouth, thoroughly confused at the older witch's words.

Bellatrix sensed this, and looked at her young witch with a devilish grin in place, "Up for round two Granger?"

* * *

Andromeda moved towards the doors of the kitchen. "YOU TWO HAVE BETTER FIGURED OUT WHATEVER IT WAS… that you had been arguing about…" The kitchen was empty.

How curious. She hoped the two witches hadn't obliterated each other in a duel. She couldn't even imagine what happened between them. Her sister never avoided a problem until-

"HERMIONE GRANGER!" The sound of Bellatrix's cry at the top of her lungs seemed alarming. Andromeda's eyes widened as she realized-

 _MERLIN._

And she apparated right out of the house, and over to Malfoy Manor, intending to gossip with her youngest sister.


End file.
